


Mournful Blossoms - A Stucky Fanfiction

by Fabulous_N_Cynical



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Grief/Mourning, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Queer Character, Stucky - Freeform, Vignette, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_N_Cynical/pseuds/Fabulous_N_Cynical
Summary: Bucky and Steve go to place flowers on the graves of Sarah and Joseph Rogers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitaka/gifts).



The air was cold, wet even. It carried the remnants of the passing winter which would eventually blossom into spring. It left frost across the city, but barely. Although it was minor, it nipped at Bucky's nose as he watched Steve kneel down. 'Think white was the right choice?' Steve asked.

'Hmm?' Bucky inquired having been somewhat distracted, listening to the tweets of birds somewhere in the trees.

'Do you think that white roses were the right choice?' Steve again pondered. Bucky took a minute. They were in the cemetery where Steve's parents had been buried. The original sandstone gravestones had near but collapsed by the time Steve was out of cryogenic stasis, and thus were replaced with granite ones. Only four foot tall with ingrained text, the two gravestones indicated their names, relationships followed by their birth and death dates. Sarah and Joseph Rogers; it was a shame that Steve never got to meet his father, never got to know the kind of man that he was, and by the time his mother died, she never got to knew the kind of man that Steve would become.

Two bouquets of white roses sat in the flower pots of each gravestone, providing a sharp contrast to the darkness of the stone. The symbolism struck Bucky as ironic; purity and brightness, when they had died in a world full of war. 'They're fine.' Bucky eventually settled, nervously smiling at Steve as he stood up.

'Good.' Steve smiled back. He held Bucky's hand as they walked down the path of the cemetery as the frozen gravel cracked with each footstep. 'Thanks for doing this with me.'

'Hmm?' Bucky again hummed having got distracted in his thoughts again.

'I said thanks for coming to do this with me?' He replied, somewhat hurt.

'It's no problem. Sorry that I'm a little distracted.'

'You still not remembering where your family was buried?'

'I remember bits and pieces, not enough though.' Bucky sighed.

'Don't worry,' Steve said, stopping, 'We'll just have to look a little harder. Perhaps look through some old records?' He added, with a reassuring smile and squeeze of Bucky's hand. 'Thanks.' Bucky replied, resting his head on Steve's shoulder as they continued to walk. 'Do you... do you think that they'd still be proud of me?'

'Of course they would. I am.' Steve affirmed him, as they walked home in the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a friend's birthday. Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with school work though I have several pieces to post soon. I may have to alter the tags or the vague summary as I'm posting this quite late at night. Apart from that, enjoy. :)
> 
> I'm relatively new when it comes to writing fanfics. Any feedback, negative or positive would be appreciated though please be civil. If prompted enough, I may write more pieces or continue this one. I believe that I fixed most errors though please point them out whether they be in regards to grammar or in relation to the MCU.
> 
> Some spellings may be different, such as 'armour' from 'armor' as I am British, so hopefully you can look past that.
> 
> Any discrimination, such as homophobia, will be removed.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the following link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulous-n-cynical
> 
> You can also follow me on Wattpad where I will also publish these fanfictions and possibly other work:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Fabulous_N_Cynical


End file.
